With continuous development of display technology, the sizes of the display panels are increasing, and tend to be more and more oversized.
Conventionally, in the preparation and repairing process of a liquid crystal panel, there are some steps such as: connecting a glass substrate and a chip by a chip on film repair bonder (COF repair bonder); and connecting a printed circuit board and the glass substrate through a flexible circuit board by the COF repair bonder. In these steps, there are several problems, such as: the glass substrates need to be placed onto the bearing platform of the COF repair bonder; the size of the bearing platform is fixed, which cannot fulfill the function of supporting glass substrates with various sizes; thus the practicability of the repair bonder is poor, if the bearing platform is set too large, the whole volume of the COF repair bonder will be large and heavy, which is not convenient to move.